


Morning Mishap

by Prince_Hyunjin



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Fluff, M/M, can you cut yourself on an egg?, weird logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Hyunjin/pseuds/Prince_Hyunjin
Summary: Where a morning mishap leads to greater things...





	Morning Mishap

Seungmin stumbled out of his room, careful not to wake Felix and Jisung as he made his way to the kitchen. His plan was to make scrambled eggs for the members and wake them up to eat, so he got up super early and got to work. He pulled the eggs from the fridge and cracked them into a bowl he'd grabbed from the cupboard, then he quickly rinsed out the frying pan and dried it, placing it on the stove top and turning on the heat. Once the eggs were in the frying pan he grabbed a spatula to stir it with and the cheese. When those were done he scooped equal amounts onto seven plates and set them on the table. This time when he went to crack the eggs he managed to cut his finger on one of the shells and winced.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Hyunjin asked coming out of nowhere. He grabbed Seungmin's hand, which was bleeding a little and dragged him to the bathroom to clean it up.

"Hyunjin I'm fine." Seungmin sighed, hoping his voice sounded steadier than it felt. He knew his crush on Hyunjin was pointless, but turning off his feelings was impossible.

"Your bleeding. What did you even do?" Hyunjin ran Seungmin's hand under the water and grabbed a bandaid.

"I don't know. I think I cut it on a shell."

"Why are you up this early making eggs?" 

Seungmin sighed. "I was going to surprise the members with breakfast. You'll have to wait for yours."

"Do you want help?" Hyunjin asked as they made their way back to the kitchen where Seungmin's egg sat in a puddle on the table. Seungmin smiled and shook his head.

"Nah I can handle it. I'm almost done anyway."

Hyunjin nodded and watched as Seungmin moved around the kitchen, finishing making his eggs. He couldn't help but smile at how adorable his best friend was, but he knew there was no point acting on his feelings so that he could ruin their already great relationship.

"Can you go wake the other members up for me?" Seungmin asked and Hyunjin practically ran from the room to do as he was asked. 

When all the members were up and gathered in the living room Seungmin and Hyunjin brought out the eggs and they ate quickly and silently. As soon as they were done the members excused themselves until there was only Seungmin and Hyunjin left.

"Well, I guess this means we need to do dishes." Hyunjin sighed looking at the sink.

"There's not that much so we should be done pretty quick, then we can go practice too." Seungmin replied grabbing the gloves and scrubby. Hyunjin nodded and grabbed a towel so he could dry, but as he passed Seungmin flung water at him. He laughed and dipped his hand in the water, throowing his dripping hand in Seungmin's direction, splattering water in his face and on his shirt. They fought like that for several moments until Hyunjin said they needed to focus. When the dishes were all washed Seungmin drained the water, flinging the last little bit at Hyunjin who just stared at Seungmin's smiling face for longer than he should have before doing something that would change their lives forever. He held a hand to Seungmin's cheek and brought his face in close, pressing his lips against Seungmin's. Seungmin's lips were soft and warm against Hyunjin's, but he pulled quickly away and turned to take care of his towel, not wanting to look at the face of disgust he was sure Seungmin was making. By the time he came back to the kitchen Seungmin was gone, and Hyunjin was sure it was because he wouldn't feel comfortable around him anymore. Dissapointed with himself for lacking self control and sad that he'd ruined his relationship with his his best friend, Hyunjin made his way slowly to the JYP Entertainment building, surprised to see Chan waiting for him.

"What did you do to him to make him cry like that?" Chan demanded as soon as Hyunjin was within hearing range.

"What? He's crying?" Hyunjin's heart broke and he couldn't take another step forward. "He probably won't want to see me ever again." Tears stung Hyunjin's eyes as he fell to his knees. Chan rushed over and kneeled next to him.

"What is going on? I can't know if you don't tell me."

"I love him." Hyunjin blurted. "I love him so damn much it hurts and I ruined everything." 

"You didn't ruin anything. How does loving someone ruin things?" Chan asked softly patting Hyunjin's back.

"I kissed him and he ran away... crying."

"You just need to talk it out, that's all."

"He probably hates me."

Hyunjin sounded defeated and Chan had no idea what to do to make him feel better so he led him into the building and found an empty practice room. "Stay here." He said before leaving the room. When he came back he brought a sniffling Seungmin with him. "Now you two are gonna talk it out and if you feel like it you can come practice when you're done okay?" They both nodded but neither spoke so Chan left, closing the door behind him.

Seungmin and Hyunjin sat in silnce for several minutes before Seungmin spoke. "Do I disgust you that much?" His cheeks were wet and his eyes were red, but the tears had stopped.

Hyunjin snapped his head toward Seungmin. "What? You've never disgusted me."

"Then why did you run away?" Seungmin bit his lip to keep himself from crying again as he looked at Hyunjin, who looked worn out.

"I ran away because I thought you would hate me. I kissed you and ruined our friendship."

"Why would a kiss ruin our friendship?" Seungmin asked. "It's just a kiss."

"Oh. So it didn't mean anything to you." Hyunjin said, voice getting quieter as he curled into himself.

"Hyunjin look at me?"

And because he could never and probably would never tell Seungmin no, he did as Seungmin said, meeting his eyes.

"That kiss didn't mean anything to me." He paused and Hyunjin felt another round of tears coming. "That kiss meant everything to me."

It took Hyunjin several seconds to process what Seungmin had said, but when he did Seungmin rushed on, knowing if he didn't say everything now he most likely never would and this might be his only chance.

"That kiss meant everything to me because over the past two years I have fallen madly in love with you. I said it was just a kiss because there is so much more I want to do with you. I want to hold hands, go on dates. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, holding you, loving you and as long as you want that too then there shouldn't be anything to stop us."

Hyunjin let out a sigh of relief and nodded. "I do want it."

"Then this conversation is over." Seungmin said leaning closer and pressing his lips to Hyunjin's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> A random Seungjin one-shot, cuz why not?
> 
> This turned out slightly longer than I intended... I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
